


The Essence of Phazon

by DarkPhazonMatter



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhazonMatter/pseuds/DarkPhazonMatter
Summary: Samus has a surprise encounter with her dark counterpart





	The Essence of Phazon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little scene I had a dream about, hence why it's super short and may be lacking details. But I literally woke up with my heart pounding, putting myself in her shoes.

Samus was headed to her ship. There was absolutely no sign of Dark Samus and she’s been exploring all day. Before she boards, the alien shows up out of nowhere firing a few warning shots. Dark Samus always wanted a respectable fight, almost like the bounty hunter herself. It makes Samus wonder how much the alien had replicated from her. Could it be possible it has a personality?

Snapping back to the present, the alien fires her Phazon weapons at Samus, landing a few hits. Samus enters hypermode but suddenly collapses, and unable to properly dispel of the Phazon in her weapon. This has never happened before she thought to herself, her adrenaline started to kick in. She struggles to stand up, but she manages and lands a few shots on the alien.

Dark Samus laughs then launches a dark blue, almost harmless orb at their prey. Samus dodges it, but once the orb made contact with the ground it pulled her towards it and caused significant damage to her shields. This is bad, she never knew about that weapon before and was already missing some vital energy from exploring earlier, not to mention the whole collapsing. Samus remained vigilant and knew that she had to land a few more hits on the alien and hope it would retreat because she was not in optimal condition to fight her.

A firefight ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I would have more details, but I'm not sure how to write a combat scene. In the end, Samus's power suit shields were depleted and left her in her Zero Suit form. I might add more to this or make more chapters if this gets attention haha! I just didn't want to lose this dream.


End file.
